Butterfly Kiss
by ArizonaBay
Summary: This is PostRequiem! Scully leaves behind a daughter who meets her father for the first time. R&R!


From: ephemeral@ephemeralfic.org Date: Thu, 15 Jun 2000 11:55:20 -0500 Title: Butterfly Kiss Spoilers: post-Requiem Category: MSR Character Death Summary: Scully leaves behind a daughter who finally meets her father for the first time. Rating: PG Notes: Please be kind this is my first fic! I would greatly appreciate feed back! Disclaimer: Any characters from the x- files used in this story are property of CC. So don't bother suing me, cause I'm a minor with no money.  
  
Major AN :: This is the first fic I EVER wrote. I was trying to find my old stuff that I posted on ephemerail, but ended up on Gossamer and found this one. Notice the Date, June 15 2000! OMG I was only a freshman in high school when I wrote this! So I know the reading level isn't the greatest, but this was like going back in time, lol. I thought I'd post it on FF.Net, that way it can live with my other, present day fics, lol. Please R&R when you're finished!  
  
***************************************************  
  
October 5, 2016  
  
She looked down at her mother's grave with misty hazel green eyes. Her red hair blew in her face as the autumn breeze picked up. Her heart was left empty. Her mother was all she had. Now she was alone in the world. The day was cold and moist. The ever-lingering clouds covered the graveyard in a deathly gray. It suited her mood. She heard a twig snap. She looked up to see the depressed eyes of her mother's boss.  
  
"Hello Mr. Skinner." She said, hiding the pain in her voice and heart.  
  
"You know why I'm here?" He asked standing beside her as the first drop of rain hit her face, making her shiver.  
  
"Yes. In Mom's will she stated you got custody of me if anything ever happened." She said simply as the second drop hit followed closely by a third.  
  
"Tell me when you're ready to leave." He said watching the last person leave the funeral. "I'm ready now." She said staring up into his grieve stricken eyes. She silently followed him back to his car. They got in and drove away in silence as it started to pour. "It was just so sudden." She said looking out the window.  
  
"No one could ever have seen it coming." He said as the downpour got heavier.  
  
"I know. I just never expected Mom to die of a heart attack." She said dryly as she watched the rivers of water flow across the window.  
  
"It wasn't a heart attack she died from. It was a broken heart. She needed your father so bad.." He said sadly. "It's all my fault. I should have known better. I shouldn't have left him out of my sight."  
  
"I have heard the story of how he was taken enough times to know that you could never have done anything to stop it." She said as a crack of thunder boomed in the distance.  
  
"I lost him. I lost the man your mother loved more than life, but most of all I lost a little girl's father before she ever got the chance to know him."He said as lightning illuminated his the car. "I promise you, Eva, that I'll find him for you. He will absolutely adore you." He said in a dry, grave voice.  
  
"Who knows weather he's still alive. After all it's been sixteen years." She said sadly. They drove the rest of the way in silence. They listened to the drumming of rain on the roof as the sky darkened and the stormed worsened. Once they had arrived at Skinner's apartment Eva had laid down on the couch and fallen asleep. Skinner looked over her sleeping form with a nauseating wave of guilt. She had her mother's hair, height and stubbornness. She had her father's eyes, easy believing mind and a smaller much more feminine version of his nose. He smiled to himself. Somehow deep within his heart he knew everything would be okay.  
  
********************************  
  
Ring Ring Ring  
  
"Hello. AD Skinner speaking." He answered after being jolted awake from sleep.  
  
"This is Dr. Walt from Penn State Hospital. We have a man who clams to be a Fox Mulder in stable condition. He told us to contact you or a Miss. Scully." She said in a light energetic tone. Skinner's ears perked up and his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Yes! So he's okay?" Skinner said fearing he was hearing things.  
  
"Yes. He's doing quite well. He keeps asking for Miss. Scully though. I think he just really needs some family to visit. He's so tired and lonely." She said concerned.  
  
"I'll be down today to see for myself." He said excitedly.  
  
"Good! I'll tell him you'll be down." She said happily.  
  
"Bye." He said.  
  
"Bye Mr. Skinner." She said and they hung up in sync. Skinner rushed to Eva's side. He shook her gently with excited trembling hands. She opened two bright green eyes that were groggy with sleep.  
  
"Huh?" She murmured and yawned. She stretched and sat up still yawning.  
  
"They found him!" Skinner yelled not being able to contain his excitement. She looked up at him surprised.  
  
"For real this time?" She asked hopefully with wide eyes. Skinner's heart grimaced. She had been let down so many times. He forced a smile.  
  
"There is only one way to find out. Now lets get going." He said as she got up. She was still wearing the same black dress she wore to the funeral. She didn't bother to get changed. Skinner quickly threw on a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt.  
  
"Where is he at?" She asked as they ran in unison to his car.  
  
"Penn State hospital." Skinner said excitedly. She nodded and hopped in the passenger's side of the car. She silently prayed to a god that she didn't believe in that it was him.  
  
The drive had been long and frustrating. They were both scared that this was another let down. Now as they walked into the building being lead by Dr. Walt to his room. Eva began to get scared that it was him. She wondered what she would say to him. He left before her mother even found out about the pregnancy. The hallway was gray with dim lighting. It made her feel out of place when she passed a happy couple with a newborn baby laughing and smiling. She always wanted to have a happy normal family. That was never to be though.  
  
She had got in on the conspiracy at a young age. She knew all about the virus and colonization. She her mother and the boys had stopped the time table three times since her father's disappearance. She had looked death in the face far to many times for even her to count. Now she was getting cold feet about looking the man who created her in the face. Dr. Walt opened the door and first Skinner stepped in. She paused for a slight second, but condemned her fears about seeing this man to hell and stepped inside. The room was a pale ocean blue with no windows. It was a small room. He was lying in a bed in the left-hand corner of the room. She didn't know if it was him though. Her mother had burnt every picture she could find of him when she was pregnant. She later regretted it telling her daughter that she was so down with depression that she was lucky she hadn't killed herself. She looked up at Skinner to see his reaction. It was him. She looked over at the pale weak man on the bed who was staring at them. He was thin. He had a full head of hair that was lined with grays here and there. She looked into his eyes only to see her own. She studied his face and found out where she obtained her much-hated nose. He seemed disappointed.  
  
"Skinner?" He asked as if he couldn't believe it was finally over. Skinner walked over to him leaving Eva standing in disbelieve.  
  
"It's okay its finally over." He said squeezing his hand.  
  
"Where is Scully?" He demanded. Skinner looked down at the floor scared to tell him.  
  
"Dana is dead." Eva said from behind Skinner. Dr. Walt realized that they needed time to themselves and silently closed the door behind herself and left. Mulder looked up at Eva in confusion.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked as skinner backed away making room for her to step in closer to her father. She stared down into his eyes and felt a feeling of warmness, she hadn't felt since her mom died, flood her.  
  
"What.. she's dead?" He said near tears. "It was the cancer wasn't it? Scully was sick when I left her.." Eva placing a finger on his lips cut him off.  
  
"It wasn't that." She assured him. She tenderly held his hand. His face turned deeply confused. "Who are you?" He asked again as she smiled down at him.  
  
"I'm your daughter." She said gently. He tensed up. She waited for her statement to sink in. He looked back up at her with a mixed expression.  
  
"But how?" He asked shakily.  
  
"When you left, neither of you knew it, but she was pregnant with me." She said softly. Skinner silently slipped out of the room giving her time alone with her father for the first time. Mulder let out a shaky breath.  
  
"Oh my god." He whispered under his breath. She smiled down at him with happiness she never thought she would find.  
  
"It's so good to finally hear your voice." She whispered and a tear slid down her cheek. Mulder gently wiped the tear away with the hand she was not holding on to for dear life.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Mulder said with an awful wave of quilt.  
  
"For what?" She asked surprised.  
  
"For leaving you and Scully." Mulder said shakily.  
  
"I was never angry with you for that. Just leave the past behind. Okay?" She asked with tear filled eyes.  
  
"Okay." He said as he sat up and pulled her into a hug. She started to cry into his chest. Mulder soothed her by rubbing her back. He suddenly needed to truly study her face in detail. He pulled her away so she was looking up at him. "I need to see you." He said as one hand supported her back and the other cupped her cheek. He looked into her eyes and studied his own deep hazel green. She had the same color hair as Scully and her little mouth too. He looked at her nose and smiled. "Nice nose." He said and bent down and kissed the tip of it.  
  
"Remind me to send you a thank you card." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"What is the date?" He asked wondering exactly how much time had passed. "October 7, 2016." She said looking back up into his eyes. He grimaced for a moment.  
  
"Sixteen years." He said in astonishment. It was never meant to be so long. "How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen. I was born on January 4, 2001." She said smiling up at him.  
  
"How long ago did Scully die?" He asked heartbroken.  
  
"A week and a half ago." She said as he closed his eyes to hide tears. She squeezed his hand and gave him a butterfly kiss on the cheek for comfort. "Mom told me how much you meant to each other. She gave up not only on you but me. Please be stronger. I need you. I don't have anyone." She begged tenderly. He opened his glazed eyes and smiled at her.  
  
"I won't leave you." He assured her. "So much is different." He whispered.  
  
"I know. I'm here." She whispered.  
  
"I just wish I could have been there for the two of you." He told her then gave her a kiss on the top of the head. "What's your name?" He asked feeling like a fool for not knowing his daughter's name. She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"It's Eva Leigh Scully." She said smiling up at him.  
  
"That is a beautiful name." He said awed. "I have missed so much time with you." He said guiltily.  
  
"Its okay. We have all the time in the world to catch up." She said happily  
  
"All the time in the world." He murmured into her hair.  
  
******************************************  
  
Finished!!!! I hope you liked it. Please R & R 


End file.
